samandmaxfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam
]]Sam, an anthropomorphic dog, is one of the two titular characters in the Sam & Max franchise. Character Detail A member of the Freelance Police, Sam comes of as more level headed and less violent than his partner Max (albeit not by much). He is often seen wearing a gray film noir-styled suit, hat, and blue and black striped tie. With his kleptomaniac tendencies, he keeps an inventory inside a box he carries everywhere. With those items collected, he may use them in logical ways (sometimes in odd or illogical ways too) to solve things he and Max come across. He is prone to long-winded sentences filled with elaborate terminology. He rarely loses his temper and is able to react to panic-inducing situations with extreme calm. When he does get angry, he tends to react in a violent manner. It is usually (and somewhat ironically) Max that calms him down and prevents him from acting upon his anger. Sam also apparently has a very large sweet tooth, as during many of his adventures and assignments he can be seen enjoying a multitude of frozen treats such as popsicles and ice cream sandwiches. It is revealed by Bosco in The Mole, the Mob, and the Meatball that Sam's full name is "Samuel". Birthday :March 03 Family Sam's family first appeared in the comic The Damned Don't Dance, but only his father was recognized. In Hit the Road, his mother leaves a message on the messaging machine reminding him to not get shot. Sam's grandmother, who served as a prison warden and fought in the Cold War, was mentioned in some comics/sketches, but actually seen in the animated series (notably Christmas Bloody Christmas). Also in the cartoon, Sam talks about his grandpa who "fought it in the Big One". The Final Episode shows his family living in Alaska. This episode also shows and mentions Sam having a younger sister. Likes: :The color orange. Dislikes: :Pink Belly :Told to pick up objects he doesn't want to pick up. :Being called McGruff. Versions Young Sam .]] .]] Young Sam has been in all three mediums Sam and Max has been in. Always shown round and stocky, he has a almost reserved and shy personality with a few mentions of breaking into tears because of bullies. Max always sticks up for him by beating up whoever Sam says who picked on him. But when he is in his element and/or comfortable, Young Sam is positive and outgoing. In the Telltale game series, it is revealed that he is a computer wiz and loves building things from scratch (note Bluster Blaster). He is also shy around girls and doesn't bother them because they are only interested in Max anyways. Furthermore, because of his passive nature, Max steps all over him. Teen Sam .]] Not much is known about Sam's teenage years other than he may have played sports, was into science, and found high school "awkward". He was also pretty tall and skinny. Character Design Evolution Category: Cross-media characters